


Have You Ever Been In Love

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: 50th anniversary, F/M, Golden Anniversary, Grandchildren, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Lifelong marriage, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

How had the time flown by so fast? There was no way you were 75 and Spencer was 79. You couldn’t possibly have three grown children and (almost) 8 grandchildren. But you did. And tomorrow you’d have been married for 50 years - the golden anniversary. You’d been lucky enough to live this long and remain in love with the man you married every single day. As a matter of fact, if it were possible, your love for him had only grown over the years.

“There’s no way we’ve been married for 50 years, right?” he laughed, his voice still soothing after all these years. It had grown a little more shaky with age, but his mind was still as sharp as a tack, and he still sounded like the man you’d fallen in love with so many years ago. “We can’t possibly be that old?”

“I’m afraid we are,” you chuckled, linking your arm in his as you walked into the restaurant. “But through it all, we’ve had three beautiful babies and now we almost have 8 beautiful grandbabies.”

“I can’t believe Diana is going to pop again in two weeks.” Diana, your youngest, was 38 years old and just under nine months pregnant with your eighth grandchild, her third and final, according to her. Your two others, Walter Spencer Reid, was 48 years old and had two children of his own - Walter Jr., 12 and Illaria, 10, and your middle child, Alexandra Jennifer, was 43 and had three kids of her own, all boys, Spencer, David and Morgan. Your BAU family reached through many generations of your own. 

Diana already had two children, Emma, 8, and Faith, 4. The little one yet to be born was a boy and he would be named after your son-in-law, Michael. So many little ones to love, especially since you’d retired from the Bureau a decade earlier. “It’s insane. But I can’t wait to hold a baby again. You remember what it was like when you first held ours?”

How could he not? Those three days had been some of the greatest of his life. That and the day they were married. After going through so much, he found happiness with one of his best friends and created the life he’d always imagined himself having. Somehow, time had flown by and now they were here, being seated at their favorite restaurant the night before their 50th anniversary. Tomorrow was technically the big day, but the kids and grandkids had planned a special dinner at Walter’s house for your actual anniversary. “I’ll never forget.”

The Italian place around the corner from your old apartment had been your favorite for more than 50 years. It changed hands within the family that owned it, but the menu never changed and you always got the same thing, normally ordering before you were even seated. Chicken Florentine for you and Eggplant Parmigiana for Spencer - every single time. “So what do you think the kids have planned for tomorrow?” you asked.

“Well,” he laughed, “I imagine Walter was in charge of the playlist. Diana was probably responsible for nothing. If she was, then we have to smack Walter and Alexandra on the backs of the head. And Alex is probably cooking dinner…I suspect that chocolate raspberry cake I love for dessert, and dinner…hmmm…”

You hoped it was Alex’s chicken marsala. She was the queen of that recipe. Spencer mentioned the chicken marsala. Probably because he was reading your mind. “I know they were planning the whole thing, but I hope they made a point of calling Morgan, JJ, Emily, Penelope and Luke,” Spencer said. Although they had a family of their own, their team was family too, and they hoped that the remaining members could be there. 

“Me too,” you replied. “I think they probably called them.” Just as your food came to the table, you heard a familiar tune float through the restaurant. 

\---  
Have you ever been in love  
You could touch the moonlight  
When your heart’s shooting stars  
You’re holding heaven in your arms  
Have you ever been so in love  
\---

A small smile crept its way onto both your faces. It was the song you’d chosen for your first dance. “Did you tell them?” Spencer asked. But you hadn’t. It was just an amazing coincidence. 

To Spencer’s surprise, you stood up and held your hand out for him. When you were younger, he would’ve shied away from such public displays of affection, but at this age, neither of you cared what anyone thought anymore. “Dance with me,” you whispered. As you looked into those light brown eyes, you nearly started to cry.

\---  
Have you ever walked on air  
Ever felt like you were dreamin’  
When you never thought it could  
But it really feels that good  
Have you ever been so in love  
\---

Spencer wrapped his arms around your waist, which had expanded a bit do to age and babies, while you snaked your hands around his neck, playfully tangling your fingers in his hair, which was now more gray than brown. “I couldn’t imagine spending my life with anyone else,” you whispered in his ear. “To many more, okay?” Both of you smiled from ear to ear as some other diners looked on. A young couple, probably about the same age you and Spencer were when you started dating, looked on in awe. 

“Is this your wedding song?” she asked, her eyes wide with joy. You nodded as Spencer gently twirled you around. Now the entire restaurant was watching.

\---  
Have you ever said a prayer  
And found that it was answered  
All my hope has been restored  
And I ain’t looking anymore  
Have you ever been so in love, have you  
\---

“Married for 50 years tomorrow, sweetheart. How long have you been with your boyfriend?” you wondered. She told you they’d been dating for less than a year. 

“You should ask her to marry you,” Spencer said, much to the surprise of the boyfriend. “You look at her the same way I look at her,” he smiled. “When you find it, don’t let go.”

\---  
The time I spent  
Waiting for something that was heaven-sent  
When you find it, don’t let go,  
I know  
\---

As the song came to a close, Spencer dipped you as much as his aging body would allow and brought you back up for a kiss as the restaurant patrons cheered and clapped. When you sat down, you made a point of turning back toward the young couple. “My genius husband here is right of course,” you laughed, reaching across the table and placing your hand over his. “You remind me of us. I know love when I see it.”


End file.
